Blessed Amnesia
by akibara13
Summary: Valmont looses his memory and falls in love with an original character of mine. Meanwhile Jackie Chan and the Dark Hand are both looking for Valmont. Who will find him first?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"**Ash, what're you barking at?" called a man as he shoved through the last of the brush to join his noisy dog. "You never bark, why now?" he continued until he saw his dog lying by a motionless form on the beach, nuzzling it. The man moved closer wary of what it might be. To his surprise and horror it was a man, beaten and bedraggle by who knew what. Most likely the rapids had played a part in it. **

**The man knelt by the unconscious man and checked his pulse, it was faint but it was there. "It's your lucky day my friend, you've been found by the only doctor in this valley." **

**

* * *

**

**It took some effort for the doctor to get his new patient back to his place, which doubled as his doctor's office. Then the trick was warming his patient up and then cleaning him up to assess his wounds. He was fairly sure the man had a head injury of some sort because the man's long platinum blonde hair was matted with blood and dirt. **

**The doctor started with hooking his patient up to an IV and layering the man with blankets. Then he started the process of cleaning and doing what ever needed to be done. In the end it was apparent that mostly the man was suffering from hypothermia and a head injury, which he hoped was only severe enough for a concussion and not anything worse but he wouldn't know for sure till the man woke up, if he would wake up. The other injuries were minor enough, only a few broken bones. All there was to do now was wait.**

**In the mean time the doctor tried to see if the sheriff could help find out who the man was. **

"**I know there's a lot of bruising and such but do you think putting a picture in the paper or something might help?" the doctor asked the sheriff.**

"**Are you serious?" the sheriff scoffed. "Edan you should know just as well as I do that no one will recognize him like that. Hell, he could be my Uncle Bill after a bar fight."**

"**I suppose you're right," Edan sighed.**

"**I'm going to keep a look out though for any reports of missing persons fitting his… basic description," the sheriff promised as he started to leave.**

"**Thanks Steve," Edan offered as a goodbye. He turned back to his patient and looked down at him with a twinge of anxiety. "I hope you wake up soon my friend. Maybe then we'll find out who you are. I'm sure some one's looking for you."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"**Ratso, Chow, have either of you two heard from Big V?" **

"**No, why?" **

"**We haven't seen or heard from him since we ran into Chan last. Doesn't that bother you?"**

"**Aw, come on Finn, he's probably taking a vacation or something." Chow answered dismissively.**

"**Maybe but it's not like him to not at least give us new orders… Or somethin'." Finn continued, "what if Chan did something to him."**

"**che, yeah right. He kicks our butts on a regular basis but none of us get seriously hurt." Chow scoffed.**

"**Yeah but accidents happen." Finn pushed.**

"**Fine if it'll shut you up we'll go talk to Chan if the boss doesn't show up or call in the next few days." Chow conceded**

"**Yeah fine okay."**

"**And anyway how do we know Chan's not missing too?" Ratso pointed out. Finn didn't answer he simply glared at Ratso for even suggesting that possibility. **

**

* * *

**

**With out wasting time or tact Finn fallowed by Chow and Ratso burst into Uncle's Rare Finds and cornered Uncle. "Where's Chan old man?"**

"**Don't know." Uncle said stubbornly.**

"**Stop messin' around old man we need to talk to him." Finn growled and tightened his grip on the old man.**

"**Jackie is in New York." Uncle admitted.**

"**Did he tell you anything about our boss before he left?" Chow chimed in.**

**Uncle looked confused for a moment. "Valmont is missing?"**

"**Way to go Chow." Finn groaned.**

"**What?"**

"**Sensei, where is the… You three!"**

**Finn and the others turned to look towards the voice and backed up a few paces when they saw who it was. "Hey, Tohru. How's it going?" Finn asked sheepishly.**

"**What are you doing here and what are you doing to Sensei?" Tohru snarled.**

"**Uh… Nothing we were just leaving." Finn answered quickly and fallowed Chow and Ratso who had already retreated.**

"**Are you alright Sensei?" Tohru asked the old man.**

"**Yes…" Uncle said a little distracted. "Valmont is apparently missing."**

"**Missing?"**

"**Yes, and it sounds like he's been missing since Jackie last encountered him. Hmm, very interesting," Uncle answered mysteriously.**

"**Should we tell Jackie?" **

"**Not yet, let him come home first, it could be nothing."**

**Tohru nodded and turned to go into the other room and was halted seconds later by Uncles voice. "One more thing, bring me some tea."**

"**Yes, Sensei."**

**

* * *

**

**Once Finn and the other's were outside they looked at each other asking one and other silently what they were going to do now. "I guess the only thing left to do is wait for Chan to come back so we can question him." Chow offered.**

"**Guess you're right. We'd better set up watch." Finn added.**

"**Watch? You mean you want us to stakeout the old man's shop?" Chow asked not believing his ears.**

"**Well, yeah." Finn answered as if it was the most obvious thing for them to do.**

"**Oh brother… I'm concerned too but," Chow was at a loss.**

"**Sure it'll be fun," Ratso answered.**

"**You find some of the most mundane things fun," Chow said shaking his head.**

"**Come on, let's go find a good place to set up." Finn urged.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**A few weeks went by and Edan was beginning to wonder if his patient was ever going to wake up. Then one day while he was checking the man's vitals he heard him groan, then the man's eyes fluttered slightly.**

"**Well, well welcome back to the living." Edan smiled.**

**The man's eyes opened all the way this time and stared in confusion at Edan, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "Who are you and where am I?" He demanded hoarsely.**

"**My name is Edan, I'm a doctor. You're at my home; I've been taking care of you for about two weeks now."**

"**Doctor? What's wrong with me? How did I get here?" the man asked becoming more agitated.**

"**I found you unconscious on the bank of the river. It seemed as if you had come down the river. You were pretty beat up from the rapids and maybe from something that happened before. You suffered hypothermia, a head injury which I believe caused a nasty concussion, some broken bones, and some nasty bruise and scrapes." Edan added, "Do you remember what happened before you were in the river?"**

**Silence filled the room as the man thought. "I can't remember a thing."**

"**That's okay, sometimes that happens when you've been through trauma." Edan patted the man's shoulder reassuringly. "What's your name? We can at least contact your family."**

**Yet another long pause filled the room with silence, then the man yelled in frustration, "What the devil is going on! I can't even remember that! I don't even know if I have a family!"**

"**Calm yourself," Edan said in a soothing tone. "Some times that happens too. Just take it slow. You only just woke up. It might take some time."**

"**Great…" The man breathed sarcastically.**

"**The sheriff is keeping an eye on missing person reports for anyone with your description." Edan continued to reassure him. "hmm, I should let him know that you have a British accent. That'll help him narrow the search."**

"**Yes you do that," the man agreed irritably.**

**Edan almost snapped back at the remark. He'd been waiting for this man to wake up so he could help him even further and all the guy could do was make demands and give him a bunch of lip. He sighed and let all his frustration out with the breath. There was no use being angry with the man. He could only imagine the fear and insecurity he must be feeling right now. After all the man couldn't remember his own name let alone where he was from or who he was. That would be disconcerting for anyone. And any way the man's bark was loud but when Edan took a good look at him, the man seemed like a lost puppy. Maybe the man would become a little more civil after a few days or so.**

**

* * *

**

**Groaning to himself, Edan wondered why he ever thought a few days time would bring civility into his patient's character. Edan could understand where the man was coming from of course, the whole memory loss thing was most likely driving the guy nuts but still he was a doctor not a servant. Why was it turning out like this? When he found the man on the river bank he had thought… Oh who was he kidding? What he thought would never have happened any way. He could only hope the man would learn some humility at some point and then they could at least get a long.**

**Edan sighed to let out all frustration and returned to his patient's bedside to give him some medication and to try and converse with out the man treating him like a servant again. At any rate he needed to talk to the man about what to call him, he couldn't just keep calling the man friend or not addressing him at all, both seemed to really bother the man.**

**Holding out a cup of water and a cup with some pills in it to his patient, Edan said mildly, "your evening pills."**

"**Are these really necessary?" The man demanded.**

"**I suppose if you don't want them I could let you go with out them," Edan sneered, giving into his frustration.**

"**What's the catch?"**

"**You'll see," Edan said ominously. He hated to do this, it went against everything he stood for as a doctor but this was, what seemed like, the fiftieth time the man had demanded if the meds were needed. He had dutifully answered the other times but now. **

**Edan rose and began to leave the room. He made it about half way across the room when the man's look went from stubborn to worried and then almost panic. Each step Edan took seemed to put the man in more distress but he hadn't said anything yet. Edan silently pleaded that the man would just get down off his damned proverbial high horse.**

"**Damn, that was probably my pain meds." The man cursed himself as he watched with disbelief as Edan left the room now. "I can't believe he actually left with out giving me my medication." Then he sighed. "I don't know why I've been treating him like this. He's doing so much for me." This inner conversation with himself was only serving to frustrate him even more. Now he was confused, frustrated, and felt like a complete jerk. "What kind of person am I any way? I dare say I'm almost afraid to find out." He sighed and scooted down into the bed he was sitting on, turned over on his right side and stared at the wall dejectedly.**

**Peaking in, Edan noticed the man settle down in the bed and turn over on his side facing away from the door. Edan waited a few moments then snuck into the room hoping the man was asleep. He went over to his patient and drew out a syringe from his pocket. Edan went around the bed to find the hand that the IV catheter was in. Luckily since the man was laying on his right side and the IV catheter was in his left hand, the needed hand was in the perfect position for Edan to access it without disturbing his patient. He injected the syringe into the IV catheter and then sat down and gazed at his patient wistfully.**

**The man had heard Edan come in and was not sure what to make of it so he had decided to pretend to be asleep. He was surprised when Edan injected, what he could only surmise was, a liquid version of his medications that Edan had left with. So Edan wasn't going to make him suffer after all, he was grateful for that and something more that he couldn't put words to. And now Edan was sitting there watching him. He couldn't help but open his eyes just enough to see Edan's face but not enough for Edan to notice he wasn't asleep. The sad look on Edan's face made his heart ache. The gloomy grey his eyes were at the moment accented the effect. He hadn't seen Edan's eyes that color yet. Normally they were the loveliest shade of sapphire, and some times if Edan was angry enough his eyes were like a night sky being covered by clouds. Really he'd only seen that color once just the other day. Edan had restrained himself and tried to hide that he was mad at him but it was easy to tell. **

**The man's thoughts were interrupted by Edan's whispers, which were so soft that he had to strain to hear them. **

"**I always seem to set myself up for disappointment." Edan started. "I don't do this with my other patients. I'm such a fool." **

**Silence filled the room again and the man thought that was the end of what Edan had to say. Then Edan began to whisper again. "I suppose it's because you remind me of Caden." Edan looked even more depressed now and his eyes turned even gloomier, almost black. Edan sighed deeply and continued his ever so quiet spoken thoughts. "I shouldn't follow that line of thought; it'll only get me in trouble."**

**More silence. The man was having a hard time pretending to be asleep now. His heart was aching so hard now it felt as if it would burst. The feeling felt as if it were a brand new emotion as if he'd never felt anything like it even before he lost his memory. He didn't know what to do about them and he didn't dare reveal he'd been awake the whole time. Trying to take his mind off of the alien feelings he wondered who that Caden fellow was and what he'd done to make Edan so sad.**

**Again Edan began to whisper, "I found you on Valentine's Day. I didn't dare tell you that. I didn't want you to think… Hell I don't even know what I think." A short pause and then Edan suddenly made a noise that sounded as if he had had an epiphany. Then he stood up, tucked the man in and slowly made his way to the door. He stopped for a moment just before leaving, turned and looked at the form in the bed, then left the room.**

**The man lay there for a moment not daring to move. So many feelings, most were alien and he didn't know how to handle them or what they were. He wasn't even sure what to make of Edan's ramblings. They were vague but not at the same time. **

"**Well there's no use in mulling over it right now," he told himself, "you're too tired and confused right now. Go to sleep and figure it out later." Some how he just couldn't let it go and he fell asleep trying desperately to understand all of what was going on.**

* * *

"**Val?"**

"**Huh?" the man asked in confusion at the word, which by the tone sounded like a question.**

"**May I call you Val?" Edan asked. "Since your memories haven't returned yet and we still haven't heard anything from the sheriff about your identity I thought it would be good to have something to call you by."**

"**Val, hm?" He felt a very faint spark of recognition as if the name was similar to what his real name was. He quickly dismissed the feeling because he knew the moment Edan had suggested the name that it was short for Valentine. "No wonder he sounded as if he had had an epiphany last night," he mused inwardly, "I suppose it's as good as any name considering he did find me on Valentine's Day."**

"**I think that will do splendidly," he granted with a smile. It did feel good to have a name again and something inside of him was contented by the fact that it was Edan who gave it to him and that he knew its origin.**

"**Cool," Edan returned the smile but couldn't help but feel a little odd. Val was acting different this morning. He wasn't acting nearly so arrogant and then there was the smile he just graced him with. "Maybe he realized what jerk he was being. I did kind of give him an object lesson. It probably feels really good to have a name again too, even if it isn't his real one." Edan reasoned to himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 **

"**This is going no where," Finn admitted as he stared across the street at Uncle's shop.**

"**I told you," Chow snapped, "Who knows when Chan will be back."**

"**Well what do you suggest?" Finn asked irritably.**

**While Finn and Chow continued to discuss their next move Ratso continued to watch Uncle's shop. He watched as Jade left the shop and rolled off on a pair of roller blades. "Hey, it's Chan's niece," Ratso commented.**

**Finn and Chow paused there conversation and looked across the street to see the girl.**

"**So," Finn and Chow said in unison.**

"**Well isn't she usually with Chan?" Ratso asked.**

"**You're right," Finn nodded. "We could ask the girl." He added with a grin.**

**

* * *

**

**Jade couldn't believe Jackie had tricked her into staying with Uncle. He was probably doing something cool and exciting right now and she was missing it. The only consolation was she got a new pair of roller blades out of the deal.**

**Skating down the street, Jade felt as if she was being watched but dismissed it as just her imagination. She was about to turn a corner when she suddenly found herself in the air.**

"**What the!" Jade yelped. She looked behind her, the best she could being suspended in air by the back of her hoodie. "The Dark Hand, what do you guys want?"**

"**Where's our boss?" Chow demanded.**

"**How should I know where Valmont is?" Jade began. "Last time I saw him he was acting like a complete goof doing a happy dance on top of the entrance to Moose World in Hong Kong. Not that I can blame him, I'd be happy not to be possessed by Shendu any more too." She babbled.**

"**Wait a second," Finn broke in, "you guys actually banished Shendu?"**

"**Duh, weren't you listening?" Jade rolled her eyes.**

"**Big V must be ecstatic." Finn mused. "Wait, if Big V left the country he probably took Hak Foo with him," he realized a moment later.**

"**Yeah that's right," Chow agreed, "but we haven't heard from him either."**

"**Are you sure that's the last time you saw them?" Finn urged the girl.**

"**Che, yeah. Are you guys hard of hearing or what?" Jade answered irritably, "why would I lie about that?"**

"**I don't know, maybe to save your own hide?" Chow offered.**

"**Come again?" Jade looked at the men in complete confusion.**

"**If you and Chan helped put Big V in the slammer we'd have to have some pay back." Finn explained.**

**Jade's eyes widen. "No, I'm serious the last time I saw him was doing a happy dance on top of the entrance to Moose World."**

"**Why on top of the entrance?" Chow asked suspiciously.**

"**Because that's where Shendu's demon gate was, duh."**

"**I think she's telling the truth," Ratso offered.**

"**Unfortunately I think Ratso's right," Chow added.**

"**Yeah, guess so," Finn conceded. "Let her go Ratso."**

**Ratso did as he was told and Jade skated out of arms reach, turned around, and gazed at the three men who looked just a little bit lost. "You guys are really worried about him aren't you?"**

"**Of course he's our boss." Ratso answered with Finn and Chow nodding in agreement.**

**Jade groaned a little, she didn't want to help the bad guys but they looked more pathetic then usual and she kind of felt sorry for them. "Maybe something happened to them and they're in a hospital. You might want to check there first." She offered then roller bladed off as fast as she could.**

"**Maybe she's right," Chow suggested. "It's our best lead so far."**

"**Yeah," Finn agreed with a sigh. He'd really hoped it would be as easy as interrogating the brat but that had fallen through.**

**The three men went back to their vehicle and drove off to start contacting hospitals.**

**

* * *

****Jade didn't stop skating at top speed until she arrived at Section 13's hide out. She took a small breather then went to find Captain Black. **

"**Captain Black, Captain Black!" Jade yelled as she ran into his office. She stopped just in front of the man, who turned toward her in his chair the moment she ran in, bent over and tried to catch her breath.**

"**Jade, what are you doing here?" Captain Black asked in confusion to the girl's urgent behavior.**

"**The Dark Hand," She breathed heavily, "Interrogated me… Valmont's missing."**

"**Hmm, missing huh?" Captain Black considered. "Interesting as that may be Jade why run in here like the world's going to end?"**

**Jade finally got her breath back and offered. "Like I told them, maybe he was in some sort of accident and is in a hospital some where."**

"**So? I still don't see how that's so important."**

**Growling in frustration Jade explained. "You should find Valmont before they do so you can lock him up."**

**Captain Black sighed, "I guess your right there. Where's Jackie? I'll need his help."**

"**He's supposed to be flying in tomorrow." Jade answered with a smile.**

"**Good now please go back to Uncle's shop so we can get to work checking out information to see if we can locate Valmont." Captain Black said with a stern edge to his tone.**

"**Aww, Okay fine." Jade grumbled and left to do as Captain Black said. "But no way I'm sitting out for the fun part." Jade promised herself.**

* * *

"**Jackie, glad you're back," Captain Black greeted when Jackie walked into his office.**

"**Both Uncle and Jade said something about Valmont is missing and you want my help to find him?"**

"**Yes," Captain Black started. "So far we haven't found any sign of Valmont himself but Jade was right about one thing, something did happen to him. The plane that he was using crash landed in a rural part of Colorado. We also found information about a man matching Hak Foo's description at a hospital in this town." Captain Black handed Jackie a piece of paper with information about the town he was speaking of.**

"**But I'm an archaeologist and researcher not a bounty hunter," Jackie protested. **

"**Jackie, you've come up against the Dark Hand so many times, you're familiar with how they work. I'm not asking you to bring Valmont in for me I just want you to locate him for me and we'll take care of the rest."**

**Jackie stared at his friend a moment and then sighed. "Alright, I'll look for him."**

"**Thank you," Captain Black offered in relief and continued to brief Jackie on the information that they had found so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

"**Now that you're able to be up and around a little bit, I thought you should have some real clothes." Edan said one morning and handed Val a stack of clothes. "Hopefully they fit." **

**Was it Val's imagination or was Edan blushing? He smiled, "Thank you." He took the stack of clothes. It was going to be so nice to be in actual clothes in stead of a hospital gown. **

"**These are new clothes," Val realized to himself on inspection of the stack of shirts and pants. He hadn't expected that. He had expected second hand clothes that had been scrounged up from who knows where, but they weren't. They were brand new by evidence of how unworn they looked and even though Edan had removed most of the sales tags, probably to hide the fact that he did buy them, a tag here and there still remained. "He's spoiling me rotten," he mused. He was glad that he'd gone into another room to try the clothes on because he felt as if he were blushing. He took a deep breath and let it out trying to calm the emotions that were so new only a week ago but he was beginning to be all to familiar with. Not that he didn't like the feelings; he just didn't know what to do about them. For now he just tried to concentrate on dressing himself.**

**The first shirt he picked to try on was a deep blue button down shirt. He had to admit it brought out the color of his eyes but it didn't seem quite right. The next one was more the thing, it was a black button down shirt. He felt as if something were missing though. The shirt he finally decided on was a nice emerald green, which he coupled with a black pair of jeans. He scrutinized the outfit in the mirror and liked what he saw. "Well, it's simple but Edan does have good taste… And a good eye for sizes." Another wave of warmth swept over him. Again he had the distinct feeling that these emotions were occurring so often and strong because he'd never felt them before he met Edan. He supposed that wasn't too surprising considering the way he first treated Edan was probably how he treated everyone else. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of selfish SOB he had been before he lost his memory. The thought of finding out sent a wave of fear through him. Not wanting to continue that train of thought he emerged from the room he'd used as a changing room to model his new outfit.**

**Edan hadn't heard Val walk in to his office and started a little when something blocked his light. He looked up to see Val half sitting on his desk. Val was looked down at him with a look he hadn't seen the man use before, it was almost fond. For a moment he was at a loss for words. "Do they fit well?"**

**Val stood up and turned around to show just how well they fit. "What you think?"**

**Again he was at a loss for words. In fact he was having some trouble breathing properly. **

**Val smirked, satisfied with the response. "At least I'm not the only one having trouble composing myself." He thought with a grin.**

**The two men gazed at each other for a moment. Edan stood up and they both were going to say something when they heard the door to the make shift emergency room open.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

**Over the week since Val had woken up he had seen Edan care for several people, but it was usually minor things that were easy to handle. This situation was different and Val watched with amazement how quickly and efficiently Edan worked. Val didn't spend very long watching the scene because soon Edan had asked his help. Now he was being instructed as to what to do to help. Their patient was a boy about 13 years old who had been shot. It was taking some effort to stabilize the boy and Val was beginning to think they would be giving their condolences to the child's parents. By the look on Edan's face though, he'd do like any good doctor and fight it out till the end. What ever end that might be.**

**Finally Edan had gotten the boy stable enough to call for a helicopter from one of the near by towns to come and get the boy so he could be taken to a facility equipped to take care of the severity of his injury. While they were waiting for the helicopter to arrive Edan decided to find out from the child's friend who brought the boy in, what had happened so he could know what to tell the sheriff when he made the obligatory report that a shooting demanded.**

"**I told him it wasn't a good idea. After all we both know what guns can do. We go hunting with our dad's all the time." The boy sobbed, "he said it was okay because the gun was supposed to be unloaded."**

"**Tell me exactly what happened." Edan urged.**

**The boy told his story. It spilled out like a ever filling cup over flowing. Apparently they'd been pretending to be gang-bangers from rival gangs and the gun had gone off for real. **

**Edan seemed to stiffen and the color drained from his face. The gloomy grey took over his sapphire eyes again. Val was a little worried by this. He'd only seen Edan's eyes that color once. He wasn't sure if he should say something or not.**

**Just as he was going to say something Edan closed his eyes seemingly to compose himself and then looked at the boy again with a determination Val hadn't seen before.**

"**I know it's hard to think about anything but how he's doing right now but I need to tell you a story, one that I want you to tell him when he's awake." Edan waited for the boy to confirm that he was paying attention. When the boy nodded he continued. "Now I know you said you two were only pretending but I want you to understand that that can be as dangerous **

**as the real thing, like you found out today."**

**The boy looked at Edan in confusion but didn't want to interrupt. Edan sighed a little then continued. "I'm sorry, you're the first person I've told about any of this since it happened… I was about your age when it all happened.**

**I was from an abusive home. Both of my parents were drunks and were constantly beating me up, so I ran away. I was taken in by an older teenager who I thought was my friend. Turned out he was from a rather large gang. After only a little while he had manipulated me into joining the gang too, telling me that they were my family now. For a while I liked being in the gang. I finally got the respect I deserved, and if I didn't I had the power to make them respect me. There were a few exceptions of course but everything seemed to be finally going my way. I was no longer the victim that was enough for me." Edan paused, collecting his thoughts and making sure the boy was still paying attention. Thankfully the boy was waiting with wrapped attention for the story to continue.**

"**My perception though wasn't exactly what the truth of the matter was. The gang didn't care about me and I was just one of the many lackeys for the guys who ran the group.**

**Any way, I did make one friend who was making it in the gang a lot better than I was. Caden was intelligent, sly, stubborn, and suave. He could pretty much get anything he wanted from whom ever he wanted. Caden took me under his wing and promised to keep me safe." Edan paused again, the emotion and the struggle to keep his thoughts together were making his story telling difficult.**

**Val's interest was peak as he listed to the story. He couldn't see Edan ever being in a gang, he was too kind and light hearted. His interested was peaked even more with the mention of Caden as well. He had to wonder though if this story was true or if it was just a, moral of the story, tale to warn the boy of the dangers of gangs.**

**Edan found his voice again and continued. "Our gang was at war with a rival gang and we were expecting them to come and raid our hideout, so we were all strategically places on watch with weapons ready. **

**It was dark and I was only about 14 by this time, I was scared out of my mind to encounter one of our rivals. I knew they wouldn't be very discerning of who they took out. I had my finger ready, on the trigger, and waiting for trouble. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and my gun went off. At first I was proud of myself. I had gotten one of our enemies… But it wasn't one of our rivals, it was Caden. He'd been coming to keep me company so I wouldn't be so jumpy. He knew what a scared kid I was even if I didn't want to admit it.**

**I could only stare down at him for a moment and then I freaked out. He was bleeding profusely and even then I knew to put pressure on the wound so that's what I did. I began screaming at the top of my lungs for help but our gang had ran off as soon as they saw what had happened and they didn't want anything to do with it. Passers by on the street continued to pass by not bothering to even look at us. One person did stop long enough to tell us 'that's what you get,' and then left again. I kept telling Caden he was going to be okay that the cops would come with an ambulance. As usual Caden knew better. 'They'll be too late; I'm loosing too much blood.' He told me. I could tell he was getting weaker and if I had been stronger I would have just carried him to a hospital but I couldn't. **

**The last thing I heard him say was he demanded me to promise him to get out of town and find any way I could to change my life, to make a real life for myself. He figured I deserved better, at that point I didn't think so but I swore to him that I'd do anything he asked as long as he didn't die on me but even before I finished talking he was already unconscious and died only moments later. I held him until the police came and took me away. I confessed to accidentally killing Caden but for reasons I'm not sure of today, I was never charged for a crime. I never did any jail time or went to court. I have no idea why, but I got lucky. At that time though I had wished they would have thrown the book at me. What was the point of life now? After a while though I realized I'd made a promise to a dying friend. That's why I became a doctor." Edan took a deep breath, "sorry the story kind of ended up like an after school special… But I think you get my meaning, right?"**

"**I think so…" The boy sniffled half from his own situation and half from Edan's story.**

**Just then the emergency workers that came by helicopter walked into Edan's emergency area. The parent's of the two boys also walked in. Edan updated everyone on how the boy was doing and what his friend said happened.**

**Val stood back and watched the whirlwind of people and emotions bluster around the room and then almost as quick as they arrived they were gone again, taking the patient with them. Before they had left though Edan had given the patient's friend a piece of paper from a file folder and explained what it was. Val wasn't able to hear what he said but he was hoping to find out once everyone left.**

* * *

"**Will he be alright?" Val asked conversationally. He was more interested in Edan's story and the gloom that seemed to be heavy set around him.**

"**It's hard to say for sure, but he should make a recovery," Edan sighed.**

**Val cleared his throat and dared the question, "that story you told… did you make that up for him or?"**

**Edan gazed at Val, wondering if he should tell him. He was afraid of what Val would think. He didn't want the knowledge to change Val's opinion of him. He'd already heard the story though so there was no point in hiding anything. Edan opened the file folder that Val had seen him pull the paper out of that he gave to that boy. "This is what I gave that boy's friend."**

**Glancing over the paper Val realized that it was a newspaper clipping with picture of a 14 year old Edan covered in his friend's blood being taken into police custody. The story was true and now Val understood Edan just a little bit better. "Caden was right, you did and do deserve better." Val offered and put his arms around Edan, holding him close in a protective and comforting embrace. Edan relaxed into the embrace and felt relief and warmth. For the first time since that fateful night he felt at peace and almost as though he was forgiven for what he had done.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

**Hak Foo was getting very sick of the hospital he was in. He may have needed their attention when he first came but now he was on the mend, yet they kept him here saying that he wasn't healed enough. He tried to leave a few different times but they managed to restrain him. Now he was bound to his hospital bed. To make matters worse he had no idea what had happened to Valmont. When there plane crashed, the part of the wreckage he was in was on the land but since Valmont hadn't been found yet meant that the British man must have been swept down river. If only he could leave and find Valmont, or at least contact Valmont's other enforcers to have them look for him. **

* * *

"**Sure we're his family," Finn argued with a nurse.**

"**Yeah, we're the only family he's got," Chow added.**

"**Oh alright, but what ever you do don't undo his restraints. He needs to stay here for further care."**

"**Sure thing Nurse Ratchet," grumbled Finn under his breath as they went into Hak Foo's room.**

**Hak Foo couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the three enforcers walk in. "How did you find me?" he asked in shock.**

"**Easy we just called around till we found a hospital that had a patient matching your description." Finn answered simply.**

"**There aren't many people that match your description." Chow added.**

"**Where's the boss?" Ratso asked looking around expecting to see Valmont any second.**

"**I don't know," Hak Foo admitted bitterly.**

"**You were with him weren't you?" Finn asked in some confusion.**

"**We traveled to Hong Kong and took a detour on the way back to San Francisco. Something went wrong with the plane and we crashed. I haven't seen him since." Hak Foo said darkly. "Most likely he was swept down river."**

"**Oh man," Finn groaned, "so he could be anywhere."**

"**If he's a live," added Chow.**

"**What river was it?" Finn asked after he glared at Chow.**

"**I… I don't know." Hak Foo admitted.**

"**Great…" Finn breathed sarcastically. "So now we know what happened but we still don't know where to look for Big V."**

"**I'll bet we can find out if we ask around a bit. This area is made of small towns which probably gossip between themselves. I'll bet plane crashes are pretty big news." Chow suggested.**

"**Hey, you're right." Finn agreed. "Ratso, undo Hak Foo's restraints so we can get out of here.**

**

* * *

****Jackie and Jade had arrived in Colorado and were asking around about the plane crash. They were hearing a lot of rumors and gossip but not a lot of facts. Finally Jackie managed to talk to some one who had helped at the crash sight. The man took Jackie and Jade out to the crash site, which was cleaned up now.**

"**Hak Foo was found and taken to a hospital. The pilot was found still in the cockpit, but no sign of Valmont." Jackie rambled to no one in particular. **

"**Maybe he got swept down the river." Jade offered.**

"**It's possible," Jackie accepted pondering that idea. He finally decided they should check all the towns along the river just in case.**

* * *

"**Wow, I guess I was right, small towns are good for gossip." Chow said.**

"**Yeah, a little too good," Finn sighed, "not much for facts though."**

"**We did find out where the plane crashed though," Ratso offered.**

"**True I guess that's as good of a place to start as any." Finn Conceded.**

**They arrived at the crash site and nearly fell over each other when they saw Jackie and Jade looking over the area. They quickly hid and watched the two in curiosity.**

"**What are they doing here?" Finn whispered rhetorically.**

"**Yeah, it's not like the boss had any rare artifacts with him… did he?" Chow asked looking to Hak Foo.**

**Hak Foo shrugged, "We made a stop on our way back but."**

"**Shh," Finn hissed.**

"**Well I guess we should check out all the towns down river. If he survived he'll have to be in one of those communities." Jackie was saying to Jade.**

"**We better hurry before the Dark Hand manages to think of doing the same thing." Jade agreed.**

"**They're looking for Big V too," Finn breathed in confusion. **

"**We'd better find him before Chan does," Ratso added.**

"**Come on lets go start searching those towns before they do." Chow suggested.**

**All four enforcers nodded in agreement and snuck off without Jackie or Jade noticing them. The hunt was on and only time could tell who would find Valmont first.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**WARNING: The last half of this chapter contains explicit content!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

**Val sat on the porch enjoying the spring air when the sheriff came walking up. Val had an urge to go inside and lock the door but he remembered the man was Edan's friend so he decided to be civil. The man probably just wanted to talk to Edan any way.**

"**Good morning," the sheriff greeted.**

"**Morning," Val replied a little stiffer then he'd meant to. **

"**How are you feeling? Memory coming back at all?" **

"**Better and no... Maybe a few vague flashes but nothing solid," Val answered as politely as possible.**

**The sheriff nodded in understanding and then took a seat in the chair next to Val's. "Make yourself at home," Val thought sarcastically.**

"**Is Edan home?" the sheriff asked in a slightly lower tone as if he didn't want anyone else to here him.**

**Val gave the man a confused look. "No, he went shopping."**

"**Oh good," the sheriff breathed and started to talk at a more normal volume again. "I wanted to talk to you alone. You see today is Edan's birthday and I'm throwing him a surprise party. And you're the key to my plan."**

**A moment went by as the sheriff waited for a verbal response but nothing came. The sheriff took a closer look at Val's expression and almost broke up laughing. Val looked like a deer in the head lights of a semi truck.**

"**I take it he didn't tell you his birthday was coming up," the sheriff guessed suppressing a snicker.**

"**No…" Val said slowly. He was now racking his brain for ideas for gifts or anything special for the occasion. **

**Anticipating this, the sheriff offered, "Sometimes the best gifts are the most simple."**

**Val looked at the sheriff in even deeper confusion. The sheriff half sighed, half chuckled at this response. "Okay, let me put it this way. Sometimes telling someone your deepest feeling can be more of a present then any physical objects."**

**Though he thought he understood what the man was saying, he couldn't help but wonder how this back woods sheriff had picked up on emotions he wasn't completely sure he understood. "I'm not sure what I feel. It seems like a moot point, I mean what if I have a family?"**

**For a split second the sheriff's expression changed. Val wasn't sure what it meant but it almost seemed as if the sheriff was hiding something. He dismissed it for the moment because the sheriff began to speak again.**

"**Trust your heart. You may have lost your memories but your heart knows."**

**Thoughts raced through Val's mind and he tried desperately to make sense of them. Once again though, his thoughts were paused by the sheriff's voice.**

"**Any way about the party," the man began and then lowered his voice again so no one could hear the plan.**

**

* * *

****Edan arrived back home just as the sheriff had finished discussing the plan for the party. Edan smiled and freed a hand from the groceries so he could wave at his friend. "Hi, Steve what brings you here this morning?"**

"**Just checking in on Val, seeing if he had any new memories to help us figure out who he is." Steve said as he stood up.**

"**Don't let me run you off," Edan said. "Why don't you come in for some coffee?"**

"**I gotta be going," Steve answered, "I have some errands to run." **

**As the sheriff left Edan couldn't help but think something fishy was going on. He never knew what his friend was up to, especially when it was his birthday. The sheriff was notorious for coming up with all sorts of birthday festivities, most of which usually entailed surprise parties. Just the thought made Edan groan.**

* * *

"**A walk?" Edan asked, "Sure if you're up to it. Anywhere in particular?"**

"**No, maybe you could show me around town," Val suggested.**

**Edan did just that. They walked around town for about an hour taking rests when needed, after all Val still hadn't gotten his full strength back yet. After a while they finally went home and Val went to the back door and peaked out. Everything was set up as planned.**

"**Edan," Val called from the back stoop.**

"**Huh?" Edan asked as he walked out side, stopped, and stared in surprise.**

"**It would seem someone's given your back yard an over-haul," Val smiled.**

**The yard was decked out in a festive mixture of your typical birthday balloons and decorations and a few romantic touches which not even Val had expected. "The sheriff never mentioned that," Val noted to himself, "speaking of which, where are the guests? Shouldn't they have jumped out and yelled surprise by now?" his thoughts continued.**

"**Steve told you it's my birthday, didn't he?" Edan smiled.**

"**Y-yes," Val admitted.**

"**I don't know how you did all this but thank you," Edan offered with fond smile.**

"**He forced my hand," Val realized inwardly. "That blasted sheriff set this all up so I'd…" He continued ranting in his mind for a second then sighed. "Well since no one's here I suppose it would be a good chance." He finished mentally. "You're welcome," He began aloud. He cleared his throat suddenly feeling very nervous.**

"**Are you okay?" Edan asked concerned.**

"**I'm fine, I just…" Val stumbled over his words not sure how or exactly what to say. **

**Edan looked at Val in confusion but waited patiently for the man to regain his verbal ground. Edan couldn't help but snicker inwardly at Val's flustered behavior.**

"**I've been wanting to tell you something for days now," Val began but stopped again for lack of words. He stepped closer to Edan and put a hand on his shoulder. "I… Oh, Hell." Val gave up on finding the appropriate words and pulled Edan into his arms and kissed him deep, passionate, yet tender. Edan was stunned with shock for a moment then gladly put his arms around Val and returned the kiss. A long blessed moment went by, neither man wanting the kiss to end.**

"**Happy Birthday!" burst from all around the shadows of the yard.**

**Both Edan and Val jolted in surprise. They stood stunned, holding each other and both men blushing deeply.**

"**A birthday to remember for sure," the sheriff chortled as he took a picture of the two men before they could say or do anything.**

**

* * *

**

The party was going smoothly even though it seemed to both Edan and Val to stretch on for forever. Through out the party they kept gazing at the other, both wanting to continue their… conversation. For now they settled for holding hands when next to one and other. This got quite the responses, mostly from the women at the party who clucked about how cute they were together. Making the two men blush again. The other men at the party either offered there acceptance or just chose to ignore the fact. Edan was thankful that everyone was taking it so well. He'd had bad visions of being run out of town.

"**This all worked out better then I'd hoped." The sheriff told Edan.**

"**You're evil," Edan smirked.**

"**What can I say, I had to find a new way to pull off your surprise party and Val was the perfect way." The sheriff admitted. He smiled apologetically at Val, "Sorry for giving you a slightly false run down of the plans."**

**Val waved him off dismissively. In a way he was thankful the sheriff had played things out like he did. It had given Val a chance that he might not have taken otherwise. **

"**So that's what you two were talking about this morning," Edan smirked. "Yep, it's confirmed you ARE evil," he said to the sheriff.**

**

* * *

**

It was getting late and the party finally dwindled off as people went home. The sheriff was the last person to leave wishing Edan one last happy birthday.

**Once Edan was sure everyone was gone he sunk into a chair and sighed, "I never thought they'd leave." He sighed, "It was a nice party, after being scared half to death that is."**

**Val walked up behind Edan's chair, bent over, and put his arms around him. Edan relaxed into the embrace. "And then there was before." Edan smiled. "I have to say that was the best birthday present of all."**

**Nuzzling Edan's ear Val purred, 'I'm glad."**

**Edan felt as if he were going to melt into a puddle right then and there. This was all better then he could have ever dreamed. **

**Turning his head, Edan meet Val's lips and kissed him as deeply as the awkward position would allow. After a few seconds he began to get a neck cramp. Not breaking contact he turned around in the chair. Now kneeling in the chair, he put his arms around Val. The kiss lasted quite some time and only ended because both men were in desperate need of oxygen. They held each other, wanting more but worried the other wasn't ready for that next step. After all they hadn't even vocalized how they felt about each other yet.**

"**You said you'd been trying to tell me something for days now?" Edan questioned playfully wanting to solidify this dream into reality.**

"**I thought it was obvious," Val countered nuzzling Edan's cheek.**

"**When you get you're memory back though, I don't want you to look back on all this and think that I manipulated you though." Edan babbled before he'd realized he'd voiced one of his deepest fears.**

"**Don't you mean IF my memories return," Val pointed out and gave Edan a squeeze for reassurance. "Even if my memories do come back, no matter who or what I really am…" Val paused searching with in himself for the words he wanted. "I will always love you." Val only hoped that the same would hold true for Edan. Val didn't know if he wanted to get his memories back, after all he could be any thing or any one. Judging from his compulsion for acting like a spoiled brat, which he'd been working very hard to change, he figured he wasn't exactly the greatest person in the world.**

"**I will always love you too," Edan returned sincerely with a smile.**

"**How can you say that for sure?" Val said lowering his head in sudden depression.**

**Edan gazed at him with concern. He was afraid Val would come to this crossroads sooner or later. "Val, whether you have your memories or not, you have the power to choose your future. If or when you get your memories back and you find the person you once were isn't to your liking, choose a different path." Edan caressed Val's cheek soothingly. "I should know, remember."**

**Val glanced up at Edan thinking about what he said. That sealed the deal. Any doubts about his feelings for Edan were completely obliterated, not that he had many doubts at this point. He kissed Edan again, even deeper and more passionately then before. Edan returned the kiss happy that his reasoning had given Val reassurance.**

**All thought was chased out of Edan's mind the next moment as he became aware of Val's hands finding their way past his shirt's buttons and caressing their way around his torso. "Definitely a birthday to remember," he gasped. **

**As Val began to completely remove Edan's shirt he started to nibble his ear and then his neck and couldn't help a mischievous smile when Edan moaned in appreciation. **

**Edan's head was swimming with the pleasure and it was all he could do to stay on his feet. He held tight to Val not daring or wanting to let go. When Val kissed him again he finally let go long enough to level the playing field. His hands were shaking as he tried to undo the buttons of Val's shirt and blushed slightly when Val chuckled at the trouble he was having. To make it worse Val decided to up the ante by beginning to nibble his neck again.**

**Finally Edan had removed Val's shirt and his hands were busy memorizing every inch of the man's bare skin. Val's hands were on their own discovery trip and found their way down to Edan's belt and slowly began to undo the buckle. Edan gave another moan of appreciation which lingered as Val began to nibble and lick further down his neck and travel down his chest to his right nipple which be began to pay exclusive attention to while he unbuttoned then unzipped Edan's jeans. Next he moved to Edan's left nipple while he slipped the man's pants and underwear down. He licked and nibbled his way back up to Edan's mouth and kissed him once again as he caressed and massaged Edan's well aroused penis. **

**Edan felt as if he were going to die of happiness. The world was spinning and he was loving every moment. He finally managed to get his hands to obey him and started undoing Val's pants and began to return the caresses and massaging. It was Val's turn to moan in appreciation. Edan took this opportunity to take their festivities into a more appropriate room. If it wasn't for the fact that Val was still healing from some of his wounds he probably would have just let things unfold completely right where they were but that wasn't the case so the best place was the most traditional, the bedroom.**

**Even though it was Edan who lead them into the bedroom it was Val who took control and eased Edan onto the bed. They moved together on the bed their arousals rubbing as they kissed deeply. It didn't take long before they both climaxed. They lay holding each other panting for a moment but soon wandering hands renewed their arousals. Val smiled mischievously again and with a caress, silently suggested Edan turn over. The idea alone nearly sent Edan over the edge again. He managed to turn over and detoured to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of personal lubricant from the drawer and handed it to Val. Val looked at the bottle and where it was stored then cocked and eyebrow at Edan.**

"**What it has many uses," Edan shrugged. **

"**I can imagine," Val smirked and began to apply the lube to Edan and then himself. Both men were quivering with anticipation and the abundance of the endorphins. Val was suddenly a little nervous though, he'd never done this before and he was afraid of hurting Edan. Likewise Edan was also nervous because he had never done this either and only knew what to expect from a purely medical stand point.**

**Val decided the best method would probably to go slow and not rush things and then let things happen as they may. He began by massaging Edan's buttocks and then slowly pushed his arousal in. It seemed like eons, but slowly they began to move together in a most pleasing rhythm. Once they had gotten into their rhythm Val decided once again to up the ante. He reached around and began to stroke Edan's penis. Edan cried out in overwhelming ecstasy. In that state it wasn't long before both men climaxed for the second time that night.**

**Both men were now panting, spent, and completely satisfied. After cleaning up they lay cuddled together, Edan's head on Val's chest content and sleepy.**

"**Happy birthday love," Val hugged Edan close and fell into a sound sleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"**All these towns are starting to look the same," Jade groaned as they entered yet another town. This one however was smaller then most of the others they had visited. So small that Jade wondered if it could really be considered a town. **

"**I know what you mean," Jackie agreed.**

**It didn't take them long to find the sheriff station and they were happy to see that the sheriff was actually there.**

"**Well, hello strangers. What can I do for you?" The sheriff greeted.**

"**I've been going town to town looking for this man. He was in a plan crash and may have been washed down river and ended up here." Jackie explained as he showed the sheriff a picture.**

"**You friends of his?" the sheriff eyed them suspiciously.**

"**Friends with Valmont? As if," Jade scoffed.**

"**What my niece is trying to say is, I'm working for an agency that has been trying to apprehend this man for some time now." Jackie offered.**

"**I was afraid of that." The sheriff muttered.**

"**What do you mean?" Jackie asked in confusion.**

"**Well, the man has amnesia so at first we didn't know who he was. I started keeping an eye out in the missing person reports to see if we could find out who he was that way but I had a feeling something wasn't quite right when I didn't see anything. Our town doctor, Edan, befriended the guy so I didn't want to worry him so I secretly took the man's finger prints and ran him through the system. You could imagine my surprise when I saw who our mystery man was."**

"**Why didn't you call the authorities in San Francisco?" Jackie asked.**

"**Well like I said, he has amnesia. He has no idea of who he is or rather was. He hasn't given the town any trouble. I thought I'd give him a chance of a lifetime. It's kind of a family business."**

"**Family business?" Jade asked, confused.**

"**My father gave Edan, the town doctor I was telling you about, a similar second chance. Only without the amnesia." He explained.**

"**Could we go talk to Valmont and his doctor?" Jackie asked.**

"**Sure, I'll take you over there myself," the sheriff offered.**

"**Thank you."**

**

* * *

**

The Dark Hand enforcers had been going from town to town just like Jackie and Jade. The difference was they were asking anyone and everyone they came across and it had only taken them a few quick questions to find out where their boss was, once they reached the right town.

**Edan was in the yard chopping some firewood when the four men walked up. He looked up at them and warning bells rang through his head like thunder. "Can I help you?" he asked warily.**

"**Have you seen…" Finn started to say as he pulled out a photo but then noticed someone coming out of the house. "Big V!" Finn gasped and ran up to his boss.**

**Val was startled by the sudden presence of the man who obviously thought he knew him. The man did seem familiar. Some how he knew he knew the man but other then that, nothing. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"**

"**Come on Big V it's me, Finn."**

"**Yeah Boss don't you recognize us?" Chow asked in confusion.**

"**No, I'm afraid I don't." Val admitted.**

**Before any one could say another word Edan broke in. "He suffered head trauma and now is suffering from retrograde amnesia."**

"**Retro… whatsis?" Finn asked lost.**

"**ooh, ooh, I know." Ratso broke in as if he were being asked a trivia question. "That means he can't remember anything before the injury."**

**Finn, Chow, and Hak Foo stared at Ratso in shock. "How do you even know that?" Finn asked.**

"**It was on Jeopardy last night," he answered with a shrug.**

"**You're friends right," Edan acknowledged. "His is one of the rarest kinds. Not only is he missing his memories from before the trauma but he has no recollection of who he is."**

"**Whoa," Chow breathed.**

"**Well then, we take you home and jog your memory." Finn said simply, grabbing Val's arm and began to lead him down the front walk.**

**Val yanked his arm free and folded his arms in front of him. "I have one question. Do I have any family?"**

**The four enforcers looked at each other, obviously not sure how to answer. "We're the closest thing you have to family or friends Boss." Chow admitted.**

"**That's depressing," Val muttered and couldn't help but think how pathetic that was. The closest thing to friends or family he had were these misfits that were apparently some sort of subordinates of his. It wasn't a hard decision; he'd made his mind of the night of Edan's birthday. "Well then, I'm staying here." He stated and turned to continue helping Edan with the firewood.**

"**Dude… Valmont, the leader of the Dark Hand, is going to give up the business, your business, to stay in some Podunk town. You've gotta be kidding me." Finn complained.**

"**Yes," Val returned simply over his shoulder.**

"**Not if I can help it," Finn said pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed the contents in Val's face. Ratso moved quickly to catch Val as he fell limp and unconscious.**

"**What the!" Edan began and started towards the men with his axe ready as a weapon.**

**Finn pulled his gun out next and pointed it at Edan's head. "I wouldn't try it if I were you pal."**

**Edan stopped and put the axe down and put his hands up. He growled in frustration as he watched the men load Val into their car and then they all got in the car. The whole time Finn kept his gun trained on Edan to make sure he'd stay put. Then they drove off at top speed. Edan kicked the ground and yelled in fury. This was the second time in his life some one he cared about had been taken from him.**

**

* * *

**

Jackie, Jade and the sheriff saw a car speed away from Edan's place and then heard Edan's yell. All three broke into a run and arrived to see a seething Edan pacing his lawn.

"**What happened?" the sheriff asked.**

"**Four men just abducted Val!" Edan said his anger morphing into something a little more like panic.**

"**Four men?" Jackie inquired.**

"**Yeah," Edan confirmed not able to say much more.**

"**Two red heads and two dark haired?" Jackie persisted.**

**Edan nodded. The sheriff put a comforting hand on Edan's shoulder. "We'll find them."**

"**What did they say before they left?" Jackie continued, trying to assess what exactly was going on.**

"**They wanted Val to go with them, when he wouldn't they used some sort of spray to knock him out."**

"**Hmm, they are probably taking him back to San Francisco." Jackie thought out loud.**

"**Then what are we waiting for?" Edan said ran back into his house and came back out a few minutes later carrying a satchel.**

"**Huh, but…" Jackie attempted to protest but one look from the sheriff told him it wasn't a good idea to argue. Jackie wasn't sure what was up with that but they apparently didn't have time for all that right now.**

**

* * *

**

It was going to take some time to get to San Francisco so Jade decided, for her own amusement as well as distraction for their new companion, that she'd start some conversation.

"**The sheriff said his father gave you a second chance. What did he mean?"**

**Edan looked at the girl confused for a moment then sighed. He started to tell the tale of his dark past and then answered her question. "I was placed back with my parents, Lord knows why, so I ran away again. This time I left the city and wandered a while. By this time my picture was in every post office and shop that puts up missing children posters. Apparently it wasn't my parents who reported me missing it was the social worker that was supposed to check in on me. At any rate, Steve's father saw me wondering through town. He bought me dinner and talked to me at length about everything in my life past and present. He and his family took me in and treated me like their own. They even sent me to medical school."**

"**Wow, the sheriff wasn't kidding when he said a second chance." Jade said, impressed. She was quiet for a moment then asked. "Hey, I noticed you were calling Valmont, Val. I thought you didn't know who he was?"**

"**I didn't and I still don't," Edan began. "I named him Val, short for Valentine, because I found him on Valentine's Day."**

"**Wow, that's ironic," Jade giggled. "Well let me fill you in." Jade offered and told Edan all about Valmont's involvement with the Dark Hand.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

**Pain fogged his head as Val woke up. He was in a room that seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. He sat up and took a better look around, then noticed that while he was unconscious he had been redressed. He noticed a mirror across the room so he got up and went over to see what on earth he was wearing now. At the same moment he looked in the mirror Finn, Ratso, and Chow walked in. "Oh good you're awake," Finn smiled. Searing pain went through Val's head as a flood of memories rushed back to him. The mixture of seeing and hearing his enforcers and seeing himself in his trademark green suit and yellow tie was enough to trigger the memories to return. He collapsed with the pain, holding his head.**

"**Whoa, Big V! You okay?" Finn asked as he went over to help the man over to a chair.**

"**Here Boss," Ratso said offering Valmont a cup of water and some over the counter pain medication. Valmont took the water and the pills not really able to think or say anything.**

**Once the pain meds kicked in Valmont looked up at his enforcers and growled. "What have you idiots done?"**

**The three enforcers looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean?"**

"**Did I or did I not voice my wish to stay where I was?"**

"**You're a little confused right now," Finn started. "This is your home. You're our boss, Valm…"**

"**Yes, I know. Thanks to you buffoons I remember everything." Valmont sighed in disappointment as he rubbed his temples. Everything was clear now and even though he remembered everything he still held fast to the fact that he wanted nothing more then to go back to be with Edan. He felt a little uneasy about the fact that his lust for wealth seemed to have been replaced with another lust and love.**

"**You say that like it's a bad thing," Chow pointed out.**

"**I'm the leader of a multinational crime syndicate that, thanks to Shendu, is crumbling due to lack of funds. And the only ones close to friends I have are a handful of misfit enforcers. You do the math." Valmont explained diving deeper into depression.**

"**You never had a problem with it before," Finn pointed out a little hurt by the misfit enforcer comment.**

"**I never had a taste of heaven before," Valmont returned simply.**

"**Heaven that spot in the road they call a town?" Finn scoffed.**

"**Not the town you idiot." Valmont snapped. His headache was trying to come back. Mostly because he had just realized he had no idea where that little town was. He had no idea how to get back to Edan, and Edan most likely had no idea how to get to him. It was all hopeless now.**

"**You can't mean…" Finn gasped in shock. "No, he brain washed you." He said quickly dismissing his first thought. Chow and Ratso looked at each other suddenly lost to what was going on.  
**

"**Edan did no such thing. Now I'm leaving and you three are not going to stop me." Valmont said getting out of the chair and crossing the room to leave. He nearly reached the door when Hak Foo barred his path.**

"**We may not be able to stop you Big V but I'm pretty sure Hak here can." Finn smiled.**

"**Get out of my way you simpleton!" Valmont demanded. Hak Foo only folded his arms over his chest and shook his head, denying the order.**

"**Consider this an intervention." Chow added.**

* * *

"**San Francisco is a big city, how are we going to find them?' Edan asked.**

"**The Dark Hand was using a fish cannery as a hide out before. Valmont's enforcers aren't very bright; they probably took him back there." Jackie explained.**

"**I hope you're right," Edan breathed.**

"**Alright let's go kick some Dark Hand butt!" Jade cheered and started for the door but Jackie caught her by her hoodie and pulled her back.**

"**You are staying here with Uncle," Jackie informed her sternly.**

"**Aww," she groaned.**

**Jackie and Edan left a few moments later.**

**

* * *

**

Outside the fish cannery Jackie and Edan peaked into the windows to confirm that this was indeed where the Dark Hand was hiding.

"**Looks like they're all there," came an unexpected voice behind Jackie.**

"**Bwah," he shrieked and patted his chest to calm his racing heart. "Jade I thought I told you to stay with Uncle."**

"**Like I'm going to miss you saving Valmont from his own men." She returned. Jackie rolled his eyes and figured it was pointless to argue with the child. He had to admit she had one thing right; it was going to be a sight to behold. He never would have guessed he'd be saving Valmont, let alone from his own men.**

"**Does she do this often?" Edan whispered.**

"**Constantly," Jackie replied with a sigh.**

**Turning back to the task at hand, Jackie assessed the situation and tried to think of a plan of action. He noted that Hak Foo was standing right in front of the door to the room everyone was in. Every one's attention was on Valmont. It would be easy enough to take out Hak Foo first and level the playing field a little. Edan saw Jackie assessing Hak Foo and came to the same conclusion. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a syringe, tapped on Jackie's shoulder and handed the syringe to him. Jackie looked at Edan in confusion.**

"**It's a sedative for the big guy," Edan said pointed to Hak Foo. **

**Jackie opened his mouth to say something but decided not to and nodded his thanks. He then snuck over to the door and opened it cautiously. Thankfully the door made no sound when it opened and Jackie snuck up behind Hak Foo and plunged the needle into the man's upper arm, draining the syringe of its contents. The sedative worked quickly and Hak Foo wavered and went limp. Jackie caught him and drug him out of the room and out where Edan and Jade were waiting with rope, they had found, to tie the man up with. With Hak Foo out of the way, now it was just a matter of taking care of the other enforcers.**

* * *

"**I know what you need," Finn was babbling on, "we should pull a job and reacquaint you with your true love." **

**Valmont couldn't help snorting at this. It was a very short time ago when this suggestion would have had the desired effect but now.**

"**What's so funny?" Finn asked with a frown.**

"**I know I've always been a greedy bastard but wealth is no longer what I'm interested in."**

**Finn growled, "That doctor sure did a first class job brain washing you."**

"**Why are you even bothering with all this?" Valmont asked half genuinely interested and half mocking.**

"**Why?" Finn returned. "You're our boss. Yeah you're a jerk and you never appreciated us but…" Finn shrugged not able to voice what he was trying to say.**

**Valmont sort of rolled his eyes at this and happened to look towards the door just in time to see Jackie subdue Hak Foo. He looked back at Finn, pretended to pay attention to the man still trying to explain himself with Ratso and Chow adding their thoughts. He chanced a glance once and a while to see what was going on. Jackie was back now and seemed to be assessing the situation and trying to figure out how to deal with the other enforcers. Valmont was starting to burn with curiosity to know why Jackie Chan of all people seemed to be trying to rescue him. **

**Then the idea struck him. It was a little cliché but he knew that they'd fall for it. He stood up pointed at Jackie and showed in alarm, "It's Chan!"**

**Jackie froze, his eyes as big as saucers, as the enforcers turned to stare at him in contempt. "He must have got his memory back," Jackie muttered.**

"**Go away Chan, we don't have any artifacts for you to steal." Finn sneered.**

**Now that the enforcers were focused on Jackie, Valmont made a swift fluid motion of a low sweep kick knocking the three enforcers off their feet. He smirked smugly as he started to step over Finn to make his way to the door. Finn was only stunned for a moment then reached out and grabbed Valmont's ankle and pulled him off balance, he fell to the floor which caused a wave of pain to sweep over him from some of his still healing wounds. **

**Jackie watched in increasing confusion. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Things seemed to be deteriorating rapidly though. Edan had come into the room by now and stood next to Jackie and the enforcers had just noticed.**

"**Oh I see, you're working for that… Doctor," Finn sneered again, then made a split second decision, and grabbed Valmont and pulled him up to a kneeling position. He put his left arm around Valmont's neck holding him as a hostage. With his other hand he took out his electric sword and held it in front of Valmont threateningly. He decided to save his gun for if the situation got worse. For now he was just going for a scare tactic. Both Jackie and Edan looked at each other and took a step back. **

**Out side the door, Jade watched the scene unfold through the window. She knew it was time to call in the Calvary when Finn grabbed Valmont's ankle. Speed dialing Captain Black; Jade told him what was going on then hung up. She only hoped things wouldn't get worse.**

* * *

"**Now you two are going to stay right there while we leave," Finn told them.**

"**Yeah, you wouldn't want anything to happen, would you?" Chow grinned.**

"**But he is your boss. Why use him as a hostage?" Jackie reasoned, trying to give them more time and hopefully a way out of this mess.**

"**Duh!" Finn replied, "You came to 'rescue' him."**

"**Just put the sword down," Jackie said soothingly and took a step closer. He had an idea and hopefully it would work out.**

"**Don't come any closer Chan," Finn ordered and put the electrified blade closer to Valmont's throat.**

"**We both know you won't hurt your boss," Jackie said and stepped even closer.**

"**For gods sake Chan, get back!" Valmont ordered with an edge of panic to his voice.**

"**Chow, Ratso make him back off," Finn ordered.**

**The two enforcers pulled their swords out too and advanced on Jackie. He dodged their attacks and disarmed them in usual Jackie style, utilizing anything he could get his hands on and continued to fight them. In the struggle he managed to disarm Finn as well then had to continue his fight with Chow and Ratso on the other side of the room. It was now that Finn drew his gun and held it to Valmont's head. Edan glared daggers at Finn.**

**By this time Captain Black had arrived with some men but something told Jade they should wait. "Wait a minute," Jade told Captain Black.**

"**Why? Don't they need the help? I thought that's why you called." Captain Black asked in complete confusion.**

"**Yeah but… I don't know something about the look in Edan's eyes tells me you should wait." She said.**

**Captain Black sighed looked through the window and watched along with Jade. Jackie was also now watching in horror at the scene, having subdued Chow and Ratso.**

**

* * *

**

Enough was enough Edan had decided. He judged his distance from Finn and how he was holding the gun. It was just about perfect. He only hoped he was as good at this as Steve and his father claimed. Edan reached into his satchel and drew out a small caliber pistol. Since he had shot Caden the only other time he'd used a gun was a rifle for hunting with Steve and his father. "Put the gun down!" Edan demanded.

"**Or what?" Finn snarled, "You're the one who should put the gun down. I doubt some one like you even has the guts to shoot." He mocked.**

**Edan smiled darkly answered with a shot, once to the hand holding the gun. Finn yelped and dropped the weapon and clutched his bleeding hand. Valmont elbowed Finn and stood up, stopping to look down at him. "Too bad for you he has," he smirked smugly. **

**Valmont then crossed the room to Edan and put his hand on Edan's gun which was still pointed at Finn. Edan was still as a statue except for his heavy breathing. After taking the gun away from him, Valmont put his arms around Edan and pulled him close.**

"**I thought I was going to loose you," Edan said half in a daze and half apologetically.**

"**shh…" Valmont soothed. Tenderly lifted Edan's face with a hand and softly kissed him to stop the incoherent babble Edan was continuing to mumble. This brought Edan out of his state of shock and was thankful to be in Valmont's arms. He deepened the kiss to steady himself further, which Valmont was only too happy to return.**

**Jackie's, and everyone else's, jaws dropped. Not only was it extremely shocking to see Valmont comforting someone, but even more shocking to see him kissing the man too. Captain Black was so shocked he almost didn't cover Jade's eyes, which she groaned about and took advantage of his shock and looked anyway and giggled, "Awe, their so cute." **

**After a moment Valmont remembered where they were and turned his head to talk to Jackie. The words caught in his throat at first. He never thought he'd be saying this to Jackie Chan of all people. "Chan, thank you."**

**Jackie started at his name and stared in shock, not sure he'd heard correctly. **

**Valmont couldn't help but smile wryly. "Don't make me repeat myself."**

"**You're welcome," Jackie offered awkwardly.**

**

* * *

**

By this time Captain Black's men had filled the room and were taking the enforcers into custody. Captain Black came over to Valmont and Edan who were still holding one and other. "Are you going to come quietly?" he asked Valmont holding out his hand cuffs for Valmont to see. Edan tightened his hold on Valmont.

**Before Valmont or anyone else could respond Jade ran in and pulled on Captain Black's coat. "You can't arrest Valmont!"**

"**What? Why not?" Captain Black asked in his ever deepening confusion. "This was your idea from the beginning."**

"**That's before I knew he'd lost his memories and fell in love. Come on, does it look like he's going to give you any trouble?"**

**Captain Black groaned. "Maybe not now but…" His train of thought was broken when one of his men yelled, "We need to get this one to a hospital!"**

**Edan started, he'd forgotten he'd shot Finn. He let Valmont go giving him a look which Valmont understood and nodded also letting go. Edan went over to give first aid to Finn who was in to much pain to argue about.**

**While Edan was dealing with Finn, Valmont turned back to Captain Black. "I know you would love nothing more then to lock me up and throw away the key," Valmont started with a little bit of an edge to his voice. "But I am not going to leave his side." He finished pointing at Edan.**

**Cocking an eyebrow in interest, Captain Black said. "You want me to believe that you're giving up crime for love?"**

**Valmont felt his temper rise and he wanted very much to throttle Black, but he fought the urge back and answered truthfully. "Yes."**

"**Edan's best friend is a sheriff he can keep an eye on him." Jade offered pleadingly.**

**Groaning irritably, Captain Black finally grunted, "fine."**

**Valmont gave him one last glare and turned to go be near if not help Edan.**

**Captain Black sighed and conceded, "He does seem to genuinely care for the guy."**

"**Na, he doesn't just care. He loves him." Jade smiled and sighed dreamily.**

"**Aren't you a little young to be a fan girl?" Captain Black said half amused and half concerned. Jade just rolled her eyes.**

**

* * *

**

Everything was wrapped up fairly quickly and they were all about ready to go when Captain Black addressed Edan. "Could I talk to you alone for a moment?"

**Valmont put an arm in front of Edan and was about to make a curt reply but Edan put Valmont's arm down, kissed his cheek, and gave him a look that said he better behave, then followed Captain Black.**

"**I wanted to make sure you know what you're doing," Captain Black started.**

"**What do you mean?" Edan asked pretending to not know what the man was going to say.**

"**Valmont's not the type of guy you wanna get mixed up with," Captain Black explained.**

**Sighing deeply Edan shook his head. "When he lost his memory he had a chance of a lifetime. A taste of a better life."**

"**So you know about his past?" Captain Black asked wanted to make sure they were on the same page.**

"**Jade told me on our way here," Edan confirmed. **

"**And you think that having amnesia and getting a taste for a better life is going to be enough to make him keep his nose clean?"**

"**Maybe not just that," Edan said thoughtfully, "there's love too."**

**Captain Black shook his head flabbergasted. "You honestly believe he loves you?" he asked trying to sound serious and not sarcastic.**

"**Yes, yes I do." Edan said simply.**

"**Be that as it may," Captain Black said after clearing his throat. "I took the liberty of calling your sheriff friend that Jade told me about and asked him to keep an eye on him. If Valmont makes one mistake I'm hauling him back here and locking him up."**

**Edan fought back the urge to give Captain Black a piece of his mind. "I doubt that will be necessary. I have complete faith in Val," he said instead and emphasized his name for Valmont, then went to rejoin the group.**

**Watching Edan return to the group, Captain Black puzzled a moment over the reason Edan had emphasized what he had. It seemed to have more meaning than what he was getting.**

"**Edan's right I don't think Valmont'll mess this up," Jade offered.**

**Captain Black started at the sound of Jade's voice and sighed in exasperation. "What part of alone didn't you understand?" He asked.**

"**hehe, you were mostly alone," she smiled sheepishly.**

**He groaned then sighed. He looked down at her. "Do you know why he emphasized his nickname for Valmont?"**

"**Well…" Jade started and then continued to explain the significance of the name.**

"**You're kidding," Captain Black laughed.**

"**Nope," Jade shook her head. "I guess emphasizing it like that was his way of saying that he's sure Valmont will stay legit." She smiled.**

"**I don't think Valmont knows how lucky he is," Captain Black mused.**

"**Na, I think he knows better then anyone." Jade disagreed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. This is purely fan fiction and I do not make money off of it. It is for amusement only. **

**Author's Note: Please give feedback! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"**Wow it's getting close to Valentine's day again," Jade was noticing one day. "I wonder how Valmont and Edan are doing?" she wondered to herself. Her thoughts were cut off by Uncle telling her 'one more thing' he wanted her to do. She was wishing that something exciting would come up. Not that there was that much lull in their lives but it was a little mundane at the moment. So here she was helping Uncle at his shop bored out of her skull. **

**Jade was the only one in the front part of the shop when the jingle of the door's bell sounded. Jade turned around ready to play sales person, "Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds…" Then she noticed who it was. "Edan, Valmont!" she shouted in joy. "I was just thinking about you two." She continued as she ran over and just about knocked Edan over with a hug.**

"**Oof, nice to see you too," Edan returned both greeting and hug after a momentary regaining of his balance.**

"**What brings you two back to San Francisco? It's been almost a year now, I was beginning to think we'd never hear from you," Jade babbled.**

**Both Edan and Valmont started to respond but Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru walked in. "Valmont, Edan how are you doing?" Jackie greeted. Uncle and Tohru on the other hand gave Valmont untrusting looks and continued what they were doing.**

"**Well that's what we're here about," Valmont began and paused for suspense. When Jackie looked confused he smirked a little and went on. "We want to invite all of you to our wedding." **

"**Wedding!" Jade said excitedly and tackled Edan with another hug. "Congratulation!"**

"**Yes congratulations, but why didn't you send an invitation instead of coming here in person?" Jackie asked his curiosity peeked.**

"**For that I'd like to talk to you alone," Valmont answered.**

"**And I'd like to talk to you," Edan said smiling down at Jade.**

**

* * *

**

Once in another room, Valmont stood for a moment a little nervous. He wasn't sure how to ask his former nemesis what he came to ask.

"**So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jackie prompted not sure why it was taking the man so long to say something.**

**Valmont sighed and ended up just letting the question spill out. "Would you be my best man at the wedding?"**

**Jackie blinked in shock. He hadn't expected that. After all the time that they had spent as rivals he never would have guessed that he'd be picked for such a thing. "I'm honored but why me?"**

"**Edan has his sheriff friend for his and… You helped rescue me…" Valmont explained vaguely.**

**Nodding in understanding, Jackie smiled reassuringly, "I'd be happy to."**

"**Thanks Chan," Valmont breathed in relief.**

* * *

"**So what's up?" Jade asked once Edan and her were alone.**

"**Well, I need your help." Edan said as he sat down so he could be eye level with the girl.**

"**Me?" Jade asked.**

**Edan nodded and continued, "We still need a flower girl and a ring bearer. I thought I'd let you choose, that is if you want the job."**

"**Wait, isn't ring bearer supposed to be a boys job?" she asked, confused.**

"**Usually, but this isn't exactly a traditional wedding." He explained, "And I know you're not the girly girl type so I thought I'd offer both in case you thought ring bearer was a better fit for you."**

"**This is so cool! I'll be ring bearer." Jade cheered. "So when is the wedding anyway?"**

"**I bet you can guess," Edan answered.**

"**You chose Valentine's Day didn't you?" she breathed. Edan confirmed this with a nod and Jade smiled. "Awesome!" **

**

* * *

**

The wedding day arrived fast and everything was going as planned. Edan had convinced the pastor of the town church to allow them to use the church for the service. This took some effort but he expected that.

**Since it was Valentine's Day the church was decorated to reflect the holiday. Roses of varying shades of reds and pinks covered pew backs and bordered everything in the room. Adding to the Valentine's Day theme Edan and Valmont had chose a conversation heart theme for the wedding party's outfits. **

**Edan and Valmont looked around to be sure everything was ready, satisfied they went to ready themselves.**

**Everyone was now in place. The whole town had turned out for the wedding. Edan was glad they'd managed to acquire the church for the wedding and the high school gym for the reception, they wouldn't have been able to fit everyone if they hadn't.**

**The ceremony was about to start when the church doors opened one last time.**

**Jackie was the first to notice who the late comers were. He reached over and tapped on Valmont's shoulder then pointed at the three men standing at the back of the room.**

**Valmont stocked down the isle to the three men. "No, you three are not going to ruin my wedding," Valmont growled low, hoping only his ex-enforcers could hear him.**

"**Hey, chill Big V," Finn started.**

"**Yeah, we're here to congratulate you." Chow added.**

"**Really?" Valmont cocked an eyebrow skeptically.**

"**Sure, I mean if you're happy." Finn continued.**

"**Any way it's really nice here." Ratso added.**

**Valmont rolled his eyes, they were pathetic as ever. "Alright but behave yourselves." He commanded and returned to his place up front.**

"**Will they behave themselves?" Edan asked anxiously. Valmont nodded and smiled at Edan reassuringly then shot a glare over at the three men warning them. **

**The enforcers quickly sat down, not wanting to provoke either Valmont or Edan's wrath. Finn's hand ached in remembrance of how well Edan could act on such things. He doubted the small town doctor would do such a thing for ruining his wedding but Finn didn't want to find out.**

**The town judge began the ceremony. Everything was going smoothly and no one spoke up when asked if any one had a reason why they shouldn't wed. Edan noticed the pastor in the audience was tempted to say something but didn't, thankfully.**

**Next came the vows and exchanging of rings, but first the judge announced that Edan would be reading a poem that he had written. **

"'**Valmont My Valentine'**

**My Valentine**

**In loss you gained**

**In amnesia you found yourself**

**In doubt you found truth**

**In me you found love**

**My Valentine**

**In you I found my light**

**In you I could face my past**

**In you I found my future**

**In you I found my forever"**

**If there had been a dry eye in the church there wasn't now. Even Valmont found himself trying desperately to contain the tears brimming in his eyes. And he had to work hard to keep from letting the emotion show in his voice as they exchanged vows. **

**The judge started his ending statements stumbling a little being this was the first same sex marriage he'd ever done. Finally he said, "you may kiss the… groom."**

**Gladly accepting the invitation Valmont pulled Edan close and kissed him tenderly. He wanted to properly thank him for that wonderful poem but he wanted to keep things appropriate for the audience. There'd be time for more later on the honeymoon. **

**After the photo opportunities and so on it was time for the reception. The high school gym was decked out in the same Valentine's Day theme. It almost wasn't recognizable as a gym. **

**Edan and Valmont went to stand for some more photos by the muli-tiered heart shaped wedding cake. Then they cut the cake and everyone was served. **

**Once everyone had cake and were settle again Jackie decided to make a toast. "Valmont, over the last few years we've had more differences then anything and last year when you fell in love with Edan I was not only shocked but skeptical that you'd made a genuine change. I'm proud of you for following your heart and happy that you found happiness. May that happiness last for the rest of your days." Everyone in the room made agreeing comments.**

**Now it was the sheriff who broke in to add his thoughts. "Well, Jackie here pretty much covered the whole toast bit but I thought I'd add a little more." He started. "You both have dark pasts that you'd like to forget but I've already seen you two face your pasts together and are making strong strides toward the future. I'm proud of both of you and like Jackie said I hope that your love for one and other will last." The room filled with claps of agreement.**

**The party was in full swing, with everyone mingling and dancing. Both Valmont and Edan thought, for a moment, that the ex-enforcers were going to make trouble after all when they came up to them on the dance floor. Valmont glared at them.**

"**We were going to get going but we wanted to…" Finn started.**

"**Congratulate you again." Chow finished for Finn.**

"**Yeah it was a beautiful wedding." Ratso added.**

"**Thank you," Valmont returned a little guarded.**

**Finn turned to Edan and held out his hand. "No hard feelings?"**

**With a light sigh and a nod, Edan shook Finn's hand. "No hard feelings." He assured him.**

"**Take good care of him Doc," Finn instructed Edan.**

"**No worries there," Edan smiled at Valmont.**

**Satisfied the three ex-enforcers walked off, turned waved goodbye, and then left. **

**

* * *

**

After a wonderful afternoon, the party dwindled and it was time to leave. Edan and Valmont thanked everyone for coming and said their goodbyes.

"**You two better keep in touch this time!" Jade demanded when they had gotten to the Chan clan. **

"**We will," Edan promised her.**

"**Let us know when you've come back from your honeymoon and maybe we'll come to visit." Jackie said half hoping this would appease Jade.**

"**We'll do that," Valmont returned.**

"**Have a good trip." Tohru offered.**

**Valmont was a little surprised, up to this point Tohru had still been treating him as an enemy. Not that he really blamed Tohru that much. He had treated Tohru rather badly in the past, he saw that now. "Thank you, Tohru."**

**Finally they came to the last of their goodbyes.**

"**Have a good trip you two," the sheriff offered and hugged Edan. "Don't worry about a thing while you're gone." He told Edan.**

"**I'm sure I'll have my mind on other things," Edan assured him and smiled at Valmont.**

"**I'm sure you will," the sheriff chuckled. "Now get in that limo and go have a good time." He commanded.**

**They stopped one last time to wave to everyone and then got into the limo.**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sorry I put this at the end of the chapter but I didn't want to spoil anything by putting it before the story.

**I realize that same sex marriages are not legal in Colorado. I checked on that before I wrote this chapter but I decided it's my fic and they can bloody well get married. LOL Just thought I'd add this note just in case some one noticed the inaccuracy. **


End file.
